Poster
A poster is a type of item used to decorate bedrooms in the Generation II games, Secret Bases in the Generation III games that take place in Hoenn, and Super-Secret Bases in the Generation VI games that take place in Hoenn. Generation II In the second generation of games, there are four kinds of posters: * Town Map * Poster * Poster * Poster At the start of the game, the room is furnished with a Town Map. Found in many other locations as well, looking at this will let players view the region they are in. However, by using Mystery Gift, players may receive one of the other three posters: a Clefairy Poster, a Jigglypuff Poster, or a Pikachu Poster, each of which has an image of the appropriate . A room can only have one poster at a time, and its location is fixed. Players can pick which poster is displayed by accessing the room's PC. One feature of Pokémon Stadium 2 allows players to view the entire room and its decorations, including any posters, in 3-D. Generation III In the third generation of games, there are ten kinds of posters: * Ball Poster - poster of Poké Ball - 1000 * Blue Poster - poster of - 1000 * Cute Poster - poster of - 1000 * Green Poster - poster of - 1000 * Red Poster - poster of - 1000 * Long Poster - poster of - 1500 * Pika Poster - poster of and two - 1500 * Sea Poster - poster of - 1500 * Sky Poster - poster of - 1500 * Kiss Poster - poster of - 16 B.P. These are all available at the Lilycove Department Store, except for the Kiss Poster, which is available at the . Generation VI In the sixth generation of games, there are eighteen kinds of posters: *Blue Poster, a small poster of - 1,000 *Blue Scroll, a magnificent scroll depicting - 4,500 *Cute Poster, a small poster of - 1,000 *Dad's Scroll, a scroll identical to the one hanging in Petalburg Gym - 4,500 *Green Poster, a small poster of - 1,000 *Green Scroll, a magnificent scroll depicting - 4,500 *Kiss Poster, a large poster of - 1,500 *Long Poster, a large poster of - 1,500 *National Award, a diploma for completing the National Pokédex *Paradoxical Popper, an original work of art - 100,000 *Pika Poster, a large poster of and two - 1,500 *Poké Ball Poster, a small poster of a - 1,000 *Red Poster, a small poster of - 1,000 *Red Scroll, a magnificent scroll depicting - 4,500 *Regional Award, a diploma for completing the Hoenn Regional Pokédex *Sea Poster, a large poster of - 1,500 *Sky Poster, a large poster of - 1,500 *Time Travel Award, a diploma featuring Generation III sprites of and Fourteen posters are available at the Lilycove Department Store. The Paradoxical Popper can be purchased from the struggling artist in Lilycove Museum. The Regional Award and National Award are obtained from the Game Director in the Cove Lily Motel after completing the Hoenn Pokédex and the National Pokédex, respectively. The Time Travel Award is also obtained from the Game Director, by showing him a Pokémon that originated in Pokémon Ruby, Sapphire, or . In the anime A Sea Poster was one of the decorations seen in Keanu's Secret Base in A Three Team Scheme!. It was one of the few items in his base that was not destroyed by Team Magma when they forcibly took the base from . Category:Decorations es:Póster